The present invention relates to the use in augmenting, enhancing or modifying the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles of the 1-benzyl cyclohexanol of our invention having the structure: ##STR4## The present invention also relates to perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles which also have the property of insect repellency as a result of using 1-benzyl cyclohexanol having the structure: ##STR5## in specified concentration ranges in such compositions.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances to (or in) perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles such as solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles as well as perfumed polymers. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties to the finished product. There is also a need in creating such perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes to enable such compositions of matter to have the property of insect repellency, .particularly against mosquitoes (for example: Aedes aegypti and Aedes albopictus) and against fleas and ticks.
Grapefruit, muguet, blueberry and tea-like aromas with dried fruity topnotes and with grapefruit oil undertones are highly desirable in many types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes. Phenyl alkanols are well known in the prior art to be useful in perfumery. Thus, for example, the compound having the structure: ##STR6## is shown to be so useful in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,487 issued on Aug. 5, 1986. The compound having the structure: ##STR7## is shown to be so useful by Arctander "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" Volume I 1969 at Monograph No. 1678.
Compounds having a phenyl moiety as well as a cyclohexyl moiety are shown to be useful as fragrance imparting materials and in addition as insect repelling materials. Thus, the compound having the structure: ##STR8## is shown to be so useful in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,096 issued on Dec. 15, 1981.
Nevertheless, nothing in the prior art explicitly or implicitly discloses the unique utility of the compound having the structure: ##STR9## in both augmenting, enhancing or imparting aromas in or to perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles as well as in repelling insects such as mosquitoes, ticks and fleas.
However, Linduska and Morton disclose in Journal of Economic Entomology, Volume 40, No. 4, pages 562-564, the repellency of 1-benzyl cyclohexanol having the structure: ##STR10## against mosquitoes and Linduska, et al, in the Journal of Economic Entomology, Volume 39, No. 6, pages 767-769, disclose the repellency against fleas of the compound having the structure: ##STR11##